


Dragon's bride

by TamiM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Dragons, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Romance, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiM/pseuds/TamiM
Summary: Travelling all the way to the Carpathian Mountains to find some leads to an old case, Cursebreaker Hermione Granger didn't expect to fall for a dragon neither to find her destiny. But sometimes fate finds us in unexpected places.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Dragon's bride

This work is inspired by this incredible image:

[Avendell](https://avendell.tumblr.com/post/618470385716019200)

Huge inspiration, what can I say? Awesome artwork!

And one more thing: English is not my native language, so, please, be kind.

Hermione Granger's life was nearly perfect: she finished her studies both at Hogwarts and in Magical Paris Academy with outstanding scores, and even though, for it she was labeled "the Brightest Witch of her Age" by wizarding press, her boss was able to ignore those stupid journalists and hired her despite them. And now, after months of tough training and boring lectures, as a best agent of the year, she was finally able to pick the best cases in the Cursebreak Department and work on them without any supervision. But sometimes, just sometimes, she felt that, despite her work and rare meetings with school friends, her life was empty. 

\- It's a great pleasure to have you here, miss Granger, but I have to admit, your last performance in Wizengamot was too much… As a department we need to work together to improve our reputation, not to ruin it.

\- So, you’re, basically, telling me that I'm unable to point out their lack of judgment, but they have every right to teach me, your best employee, how to do my job? To be honest, I didn’t expect it from you, Mr. Weasley, - Bill just nodded, accepting his failure. Their last case on cursed parchment, sent to muggleborns via “Flourish and Blotts”, brought them to lord Torfinn Rowle himself, and, as expected, he went out clean, leaving two seriously injured children and their devastated parents behind. And that racist pig had the balls to point out her “expected incompetence” in court! 

\- Unfortunately, our hands are tied here, but I organized the work trip to Romania, as you requested.

\- Organised? Or just called your brother? Cut the crap, Bill, you want me out of the country for a while, aren’t you? - Hermione took out her wand and quickly casted some additional privacy spells. - I’m not going anywhere, unless, you’re talking about…

\- Yes, I am. The Narcisse Black case. You know, you should be proud of yourself here, girl. I don’t remember any of my employees getting the case of their dreams after major failures.

\- First, I didn’t fail the case, the court did, so if you’re looking for someone to blame here, feel free to owl that stupid and untrustworthy piece of shit named Tiberius Ogden! And second, you just don’t want any dead ends on your career list before you finally move to Aurors Department in the end of the month.

\- Hey, I really wanted to give you this case, dear, but now I’m seriously reconsidering... What’s the look? Don’t believe me? Fine, the case is yours! Your portkey will be activated tomorrow, 5 a.m. sharp, and don’t forget your coat, I believe it’s freezing out there this time of the year. - Bill took an old quill from his desk and gave it to Hermione, after rechecking the charms. - And by the way, it’s not my dead end and you’re very well aware of that. Narcisse Black was kidnapped from her family home in Romania even before you were born. 

Hermione nodded, reactivated the privacy spell and disappeared in the green flames. She needed to organise her suitcase and to think. If she would know that hateful speech in Wizengamot would give her the Black case, she would have done it years ago. 

She remembered the first time she heard about it… yeah, it was in their fifth school year. Harry Potter’s godfather came to visit them after they got rid of Ms. “horrible ministry rat” Ambridge. They all sat at the Gryffindor common room in the middle of the night and told each other some scary stories. Hermione beat everyone with her own Steven king’s retellings, but Sirius, who was the last one to tell the story, made her shiver from unexpected fear… Narcisse Black was travelling with her two unmarried sisters and a house-elf named Creacher, and out of the sudden, in the middle of romanian mountains, she disappeared from her heavy warded room, and was never found… There were rumors about an awful curse that was left in the Black’s family home, but no one was able to detect anything. The family trees showed nothing, the searching potions were uneffective, and even the Unspeakebles were unable to find young miss Black.

When Hermione first entered The Cursebreake Department as an intern, she found out that Siriuse's story was true: Narcisse Black was indeed kidnapped from her own family home, and was never found. 

She didn’t know what made her so drawn to this case. Wizards and witches across the British islands disappeared every year, but there was something in this specific young girl that she wanted to understand .

Hermione would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes, even when she became the best Department cursebreaker, she set in her empty one bedroom apartment at night and went through Narcisse’s diaries and photo albums, looking for leads. Bill knew her too well, for his own good… she would never abandon the Rowley case for something else.

Romania was indeed a very cold country - she decided, after meeting with Charlie Weasley at the portkey exit point and walking all the way to the magical quarter. Old pub was nice through, she thought , sitting next to the door.

\- Seriously, Granger, I don't understand why would you waste your time on a case like this! - Charlie was charming and annoying at the same time, as always. Well, - Hermione thought - he had every right to behave that way, after all, she dumped his baby brother right after school. - You’re a brilliant witch, and you deserve better. 

\- I don't know, maybe I’m just looking for nothing here, but I have to ask you: is it somehow connected to the dragon legends?

\- Sometimes I do forget that you’re muggleborn, Granger, no offence. But there are no dragon-shifters in our world, believe me, some of us would know. After all, we’re working with dragons all of our lives!

\- Stuped brit! - An old lady at the table next to theirs raised her voice. - Those who come uninvited would never reveal the secrets of our mountains! And you, girl, you do hear the song, don’t you? Be ready, his patience is not endless.

\- What do you mean? - Hermoine Granger was “the brightest Witch of her Age” for Godric’s sake! She wouldn’t get scared from some old ladies meaningless warnings, would she?

\- Don’t bother with locals, - Charlie shook his head and offered Hermione a hand. - They are pretty bizarre, but we’re kind of used to it. So, want to apparate straight to the house?

\- Sure. Old curses - that’s why I’m here!

The Black’s summer house indeed looked old and unwelcome, but after years in the Department, Hermione got used to this type of buildings. Harry often told her that she’s compensating her muggle childhood by visiting those old magical houses, and Hermione had to admit, he wasn’t entirely wrong. She loved the atmosphere. But here, in the middle of nowhere in foreign country, she almost got scared. Yeah, almost.

\- See you tomorrow at the pub, Granger, - Charlie smiled at her one more time and disappeared, so she took out her wand and started checking the wards. There was no Fidelius obviously, but the rest of charms - well, in Britain half of them would put their caster to an Azkaban for a foreseeable future, but here, in Romania the laws were different… 

While trying to get inside, Hermione couldn’t stop thinking about the words that she heard from that strange woman. The song… yeah, no one, except her muggle psychologist, knew about her hallucinations, right? She never told anyone, but after hearing Narcissa’s story for the first time, she did start seeing strange dreams. First, Hermione thought that it was her hormones - Merlin, she was even able to persuade herself that she’s in love with Ronald that year! But no, even after Hogwarts, all those years in Paris and back in Britain, she still dreamed about a nameless stranger, singing her name…

Last year it got worse: one day, after a particularly nasty curse on some old amulet, she was resting at her office with the cup of tea, and she heard his voice for real. She remembered that Harry was scared, then thought that he heard voices - of course, before he found out that all of his father’s relatives inherited the Parseltongue from Peverells. So, she didn’t tell anyone. Mediwitch in St. Mungo’s of course didn’t buy her story about constant tiredness, but still didn’t find any traces of mind curse. After carefully and secretly - thank’s Merline for Luna Lovegood’s wicked mind - checking with the Unspeakebles, Hermione admitted her failure. Apparently, she was just tired, yeah?

The house was empty. Not just from humans, obviously, but from their traces. No pictures or statues, no books in the library, Of course, Sirius told her that after his cousin's disappearance, the family took their stuff, but everything? Sounded strange, even for Blacks. 

Hermione moved forward carefully, checking the wards. Yeah, the masters of this house were indeed paranoid, and that fact made Narcisse case even more suspicious. Before entering the basement, Hermione left magical lights behind: she knew it would be safer…

\- She went with him willingly. And you will too, - a confident and cold voice sounded strange: quiet but powerful. Hermione drew her wand closer and opened the basement door:

\- Who’s here? 

\- You know the answer, Hermione - Tall wizard stood in the middle of the room, clearly ignoring the charms. She looked at him closer, trying really hard to stay calm and confident: broad shoulders, long legs, unnaturally blonde hair, and eyes… Hermione blinked twice, trying to adjust her vision. It couldn’t be true! It shouldn’t! But, apparently, her vision was clear: strangers' eyes weren’t human ones. At least, one of them wasn’t: yellow iris, vertical pupil, and green scales around… She never saw anything like this. Anyone like him.

\- Are you a dragon? - Of course, Hermione Granger was an experienced cursebreaker, and a goor field agent, but this? It was too much. The stranger was big, intimidating. And the voice - this voice she would recognise from a thousand - after all, she heard it every night for the last ten years.

\- Yes, I am. And you are my mate. Do you have any idea how lonely it was without you? How much time did I wait? But my father was right, you know: it’s worth it. You’re worth it. 

\- What are you talking about? Is it some romantic novell shit? Well, it’s not my style, and if you, dragons, or whatever, are still thinking, that calling a grown-up woman your property would do the trick - you are genuinely wrong! -Hermione deeply inhaled, trying to stop herself from saying something even more stupid. After all she was in a charmed room with some strange magical creature, and according to his appearance, this one was clearly able to rip her in half. 

\- Wow, I’m impressed, you know. Never heard of this reaction before. You're indeed a fearless witch. You’re a witch, right? Thank Merlin!

\- Do you have something against muggles, you chauvinist? Fantastic! Just fantastic! Bill would definitely kill me!

\- I’m offended by your assumptions, but soon you’ll know, that no one would be able to hurt you, my dear Hermione, - the stranger came closer and Hermione was suddenly well aware of her untamed hair and the lack of make up - she was at her job, after all. And yeah, meeting with handsome dragons was not a part of it!

\- I don’t remember telling you my name, - He stood next to her, and suddenly she felt his warm breath near her ear:

\- You don’t have to. I already know everything I need about you, my greatest treasure… Each nest in these mountains would envy me, for getting such an incredible witch as a mate. And to be clear: I’m happy with who you are not because of some old prejudice, but for convenience only. My friend Theo has a muggle mate - took him almost two months to explain her, what we are. 

\- Would you mind telling me, at least? - Hermione wasn’t totally unfamiliar with man's attention: she dated Ron, after all. But being this close to the man of her dreams, remembering all the wicked and dirty things they'd done together in her mind - it was too much. She took a step back but was immediately stopped by a green, scaled, clawed hand.

\- Now so fast, my little witch! I’m just getting started, - And once more he came closer, and suddenly she felt his scent: woodsy, airy and undeniably sexy. Did all the dragons smell the same? In that case they would be able to get their treasures just from selling perfumes…- Don’t be shy. I know that you’re a wild flower inside all this man-like attires and habits. - He wispered her, wicked smile never leaving his strange but handsome face. - You can call me Draco. That’s how my mother calls me. Ironic, isn’t it?

His hands never left her sides, caressing shoulder, hugging waste. Was she uncomfortable? Definitely! Did she want him to stop? Hell, no!

\- Like a constellation? Funny, - Hermione tried to keep her mind cold and sharp, but his - Draco’s - very presence made it almost impossible. He was too much. Beautiful. Persistent. Bossy. And Merlin's balls, she loved it!

\- You smell like the finest wine, like the clearest gold... Unbelievable, - Draco drew her closer and she felt an apparition spurt.

\- Where are we? - They clearly were still in Western Europe: huge fireplace, wooden walls - she always dreamed about a room like this. Old styled but cozy. 

\- My home. Obviously, my parents are eager to meet you, but they can wait a week or two, aren’t they? - And out of the sudden, she felt those warm hands still wrapped around her waist, lifting her up. 

\- What's going on here? And I still didn’t agree to anything! Put me down!

\- Sure. - Really? Did his voice have to become sexier every time he talked to her? Draco - by the way, traditional Black name - took her from the room to the dark corridor and then, clearly, to his bedroom. All green and gold - interesting, if he would attend Hogwarts, where the Hat would sort him? - I’ll put you down where I want, am I? Remember - you came to me. By yourself.

He did put her down - and of course, to the bed. Hermione was always straightforward, especially with herself, and she couldn’t deny the obvious: that’s where she wanted to be. This man’s bed. Crazy? Absolutely! Carnal? Yes! Did she give a damn? Not really! She always was a good girl: best grades, right friends, modest clothes… and she always wondered: did her attitude and Gryffindor bravery end at her career choice? Apparently, she was wrong. 

\- Sweet one, exactly as I dreamed you would be, - Draco’s lips traveled from her ear down to the neck, while his talented hands polled her winter coat away, exposing unsexy Weasley’s sweater. But did it really matter, if he still looked at her like a dragon, cherishing his treasures? - Take the clothes off, I want to see all of you, beautiful.

Hermione knew: for most standards, she looked OK. Yeah, her hair occasionally went wild and her breasts could have done a better job growing, but overvise she was.. Fine. “A plaine one” - that's how Cormac McLaggen called her while they were dating. But this dragon-man, he looked at her exposed skin like to the strange work of art, except one thing. No art admirer would kiss Venus de Milo’s lips or do that strange twirl with the tongue above her nipples. Does this stupid statue even has nipples? Hermione hold her breath… nothing from her small sexual experience could have been possibly compared to that. 

\- Incredible one, modest from the outside, wild from the inside, - he kept whispering to her some stuped romantic words, but, for the first time in her life, she was really unable to listen... His hands, and oh, THAT tongue. Was it even legal?

\- Faster, please! - she almost cried, then he finally - finally, got to her knickers. And yeah, despite his hard attitude, in this case, he was more than happy to oblige. - Harder! O, Merlin, don’t stop!

The orgasm was mindblowing. Hermione didn't even remember if she had one of those in real life. Intense, toe curling one - she had to tell Ginny, that she was right. 

\- Wow, I’m one hundred percent not frigid. Thanks? - She awkwardly smiled and looked down to the blond head between her thighs. He carefully withdrew his fingers, licked them clean and she suddenly felt the last post-orgasmic aftershook. Yeah, Ginny was definitely right: with the suitable man she indeed was a firecracker. He kept looking at her, and she suddenly felt confused. What even was it? Some sort of heat for his beast? None of her lovers made her feel this way. But she was a plaine one, wasn’t she?

\- You’re overthinking it, my dearest treasure. Why won’t you just relax and take everything I’m willing to give? And I promise you, after we leave this room, I’ll find each and every wizard who laid their hands on you and rip their heads off.

\- Well, hold your horses, cowboy! I’m a grown-up woman, and I don’t need protection, thank you very much. And which wizards you’re talking about? Are you a mind reader? Legiliment?

\- Not really. But, yeah, I’m able to see your memories - makes the hunt easier. 

\- The hunt?

\- Not in the human meaning of the word, no. - His eyes became serious and he pulled himself closer to her, once more wrapping his huge hands around her waist, and putting her head on his warm shoulder. - It’s just a tradition. When one of our kind comes to the age, we start singing, and the mate hears us. Regularly it takes months for her to understand… but I waited for ten years. - He inhaled her smell and became quiet. Hermione carefully touched is clawed hand and asked:

\- Why is that?

\- Well, my mother always told me that I’m a spoiled brat and I need a special one to keep me in line. I guess, she was right - you are special, - she heard him smiling and chuckled. Yeah, he did look spoiled. 

\- So, what now? You found me, if I understand correctly. But I came here to do my job, and not to fall for a dragon, for Merlin’s sake! And I live in England, and you live... where we are, again?

\- Carpathian Mountains. Our nest is very well protected, don’t worry, - He pulled away for a second and took a sheet from the floor, covering himself. Hermione tried not to cry from disappointment, but even with that stupid green piece of cloth, Draco was still a sight to die for. - And I’m able to help you with your job.

\- What do you mean?

My mother’s name is Narcissa. She heard my father and travelled all the way to the mountains, and obviously, he was unable to hold himself together next to his chosen mate.

\- But why is she still reported missing, if that’s the case? Or you, guys, intend to eat your mates after some mindblowing sex?

\- I’m glad that you find my bedroom skills appealing, but no, that’s not the case, although I’m not opposed to some of your fantasies. Not eating, obviously, but mindblowing sex does sound attractive to me… It’s about her family. Sacred twenty eight, they didn’t want to admit their new tires to us, dragon-shifters, so.

\- They just abandoned her here? 

\- Don't worry, she is very happy. So you will be, - Draco kindly smiled at her, and blinked twice, covering his unhuman eye with the hand.

\- But my family? Friends? - Hermione Granger always knew that there were plenty of interesting things in life: mysterious artefacts, crazy love stories, incredible journeys. But she also knew that nothing like that would happen to her… apparently, she was totally wrong.

\- You’ll come to visit, if you’ll want, my treasure. And when we'll finally properly mate for the first time, I’ll get my full human form and will be able to accompany you wherever you’re willing to go.

\- Is that a suggestion? - Hermione wickedly smiled, surprised by her sudden bravery. 

\- A smart one, - Draco returned her smile and let go of his sheet. - how did I get so lucky?


End file.
